Meeting at the well
by TheSwimmingSquid
Summary: A boy was cleaning near a well, place where he has the occasion to express a wish. His wish? To stay closer to a certain girl...
**Recently, I watched this anime named** **Onsen Yōsei Hakone-chan. It wasn't too bad, although it had some decent potentials.**

 **I decided to do an one-shot, where I re-wrote the very first part of the first episode. You'll notice that's greatly different from the anime.**

 **You can say that I did this for fun! I might continue it in the future... we will see!**

 **In any case, I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot: feel free to write a review, if you liked the story!**

* * *

 _Man... the weather forecast wasn't kidding at all: today I'm melting faster than ice cream. Well, what do you expect when you are in the middle of June? Although, I think the weather changed way too fast: I almost wanted to wear a jacket instead of my white, plain shirt._

 _The times are sure flying, though… it feels like yesterday, ever since I convinced Haruna to take a walk with me around the park. She kinda fought against that idea, since she heard about the darn forecast that morning… but hey, bringing the "Television is the work of greedy corporations" argument was quite effective on her. Heh, the advantages of having a scaredy-cat for a friend…_

 _Ehm… no wait, I-I can't throw out insults like that! I don't care she easily believes in every single conspiracy theories or mystical legends: she's so sweet and gentle, that makes my heart melt even faster than this weather could ever hope in doing so._

 _And her long, blue hair… I sneaked up some touches on them. She was so busy wondering if her clothes were wet that day, she wouldn't even imagine that I managed to get a slight, innocent touch… … sigh. When I ever get a shining chance like that? I didn't even believe it, when she nodded about that walk!_

 _I tried to remember which approach took her attention… but I'm sure I was acting as boring as ever. Well… right now I'm boring: sweeping away the dust around the well isn't really something that screams out the best of a man. That would make girls run away from me, faster than a monster coming out from a swamp._

 _My parents are nice fellows, don't get me wrong… but couldn't they avoid to ask me, if I was kind enough to clean around the well? Of course I would accept! If it wasn't for that, I had more time to stay near Haruna… but I'm not strong enough to even accept the idea of leaving behind my parents._

 _How could I? I'm always too kind and shy! Maybe Haruna likes heroes to hang out with… yeah, that sounds interesting! I should try to be a hero! A hero… who doesn't have to deal with darn insects. Especially bees… brrrr! I still remember that incident…_

 _But what can I do to be a hero? The idea is interesting… yet, I feel like hiding behind a crate or something. If I was invincible, it wouldn't have been so bad… but something like that would never exist. So, what's my other options to be a true hero? Or at least staying closer to Haruna… … phew, that's it for today. The broom will get some deserved rest… for now, it has to stay right on the wall, while I'm thinking about an idea._

 _The well… I was almost forgetting an important point: according to the tradition, there is a spirit protecting the hot springs which I'm currently living in. If I offer a steamed bun, right after expressing my wish, the spirit will grant it._

 _To be honest, ever since I was cleaning around the well, I kept asking for the miracle. Considering the fact I only received that walk in the park… someone might say that it's a great waste of time, making offers. But what other choices do I have? Becoming a hero is almost impossible for someone who refuses to fight bees…_

 _I really need some serious help here… at least to become more brave, so I can reach Haruna. It's just a little help, it shouldn't be too hard for a spirit to grant me that, right? I'm not asking to conquer the entire world! Alright, now… it's time to change! For the good of Harune and me!_

The boy, which was wearing glasses, walked on the edge: he stops, clapping his hands once, as they stood together. He closes his eyes.

"Kind, kind spirit… listen to my plea. I pray that my weak personality disappears from me, making place for my new, heroic one." He lowers his head. "Please, please… make me stronger, make me stronger…"

He opens his eyes, as his left hand fell down on his pants' back pocket located to his left. He quickly extracts a steamed bun, which seemed to just come from an oven.

" _Alright… when I'll put this bun, I'll suddenly change into a superhero._ " The boy smiles, as words were forming in his head. " _Haruna… prepare to meet the all-new, mighty Touya!_ "

His fingers were holding the bun, as his hand moved forward.

 _Slip._

"AH?!"

 _Splish._

"No… my masterplan…" His eyes were seeing the bun, falling deep into the well.

He falls on his knees.

"I only had that one… that one chance to change…" His irises were shutting down. "Throwing an offering into the well is considered an offense… an offense that I'll never delete."

He yelled, as he falls on his back.

"Why, why, why?! Why I can't improve myself?! Who's making fun of my fate like this?!"

"No one."

Suddenly, silence fell in. The boy rose his head: his eyes were spotting a little girl with white hair tied in two ponytails. She was wearing clothes common for shrine maidens.

"What the?!" Touya quickly stood up, standing with his arms and legs wide. "Where did you jump from?!"

"From the well." Her left hand lifted the steamed bun, drenching in water.

"From the… from the WHAT?!" His eyes expanded. "Were you taking a bath here?!"

She closed her eyes.

"Sigh… I almost forgot how humans can be so mediocre." Her left hand kept rotating the bun. "This one in particular seems a drastic case…"

"Wh-what are you saying?!" He frowns a lot, tilting backwards a bit. "Is this a joke?!" He turns his head left and right.

"Hardly." She grasps the bun. "You had the courage to throw this offer into the well…"

"I-I didn't do it! Not voluntarily at least!" He bends forward, with his arms stretched forward. "The bun slipped from my fingers and"

"I'd figure it was a mistake." The little girl closed her eyes, raising her head a little. "But it was enough to awaken the master of this water source."

The boy's mouth was left open.

"… you… you are the master…?"

"Yes." She reopened her eyes, nodding once. "My name is Hanako, spirit and guardian of this hot spring."

Touya kept looking at Hanako, from her feet to her head.

"Ehm…" He lifts his posture, with his right hand on his chin. "You look more like a little girl, playing the shrine maiden game."

"How dare you!" She frowns a bit, bending forward. "According to the tradition, you should bring respect to elders such as myself!"

"Pfffff!" His right hand covered his mouth, which formed a smile. "Th-that was a good one! If you are an elder… then I'm right-out ancient!"

Hanako puffed her cheeks.

"Why you…!" She turned her back, as her arms folded. "And I'm suppose to improve the personality of this mediocre man…? I feel almost insulted."

"Ack!" His eyes were covered in blue, as his right arm stood sideways in front of him.

"Not to mention, helping him staying closer to the girl of his dreams…!" She turned the other way, still folding her arms. "She's getting in a lot of trouble, for sure…"

"Eeeeh?!" His face got paler. "But… but how did you…"

"I heard all your wishes, Touya." She took a bite on the bun. "Your devotion for your goals is impressive… but considering your shyness, there isn't much I can do as a spirit."

" _That girl… is she reading my darn mind?! How does she knows all those information?! I'm not that lonely to talk with myself out loud! … unless…_ " His mouth open wider.

Quickly, he dives on his knees, as he clasps his hands.

"I-I'm truly sorry, Hanako!" His eyes were watery. "I-I failed to recognize such majesty and kindness only a true spirit would have!"

The little girl kept looking at the boy, as she took another bite off the bun.

"Seeing you pleading, after laughing without discretion… that makes you even more mediocre."

"Aaaaah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He lowers his head, as tears fly out of his eyes. "I'm too terrible to save myself from those mistakes! I'm nothing but a fool who needs a serious change to improve!"

"Sigh…" Hanako closes her eyes, as her eyebrows rose and her mouth downturned. "It's quite sad seeing a man crying…" She reopened her eyes. "Touya, I want you to listen something…"

"Yes?!" He rose his head, as his mouth trembles, while sniffing loudly.

"If you want to improve yourself, you must follow my advices without complaining about them." She closes her eyes, taking the last bite off the bun.

"Yes, my dear dear spirit!" He clasps his hands, smiling widely, with his eyes sparkling. "My ears are ready to get all your words! Yes, one word… and I'll become a true superhero!"

The little girl smiled.

"Your enthusiasm is quite impressive." She closes her eyes. "You shall keep it close, as it'll help you face the challenges of the life."

"Yes! Yes!" He kept nodding. "Optimistic is going to be my name!" He stands up, as he clenches his fists. "And now?! What other lessons should I learn?"

"Your next lesson..." She rose her left forefinger. "… will strengthen your kindness."

"Alright!" He grins. "I'm all ears!"

"I'll give you a request." Hanako walks closer to Touya, as her eyes sparkled. "Bring me more of those delicious buns."

"More buns? That's very WHAT?!" His eyes expanded.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head. "Something wrong…?"

"More buns?! Are you kidding me?!" He moves his arms up and down, as sweat jumps out from his forehead. "If I get more of them, what excuse I'll say to my parents?! They would prohibit me access to this well!"

"Really…?" Hanako shrugged, as she shook her head. "A man who depends exclusively on his parents, is still a little kid… incapable of proposing to beautiful woman."

"Eeeeehhhmmm!" He grits his teeth, sweating even more. "I… I think there is a chance to get you the buns."

"Aaaaah, sweet!" The little girl clapped once. "Then, bring me to the beloved treasure."

She left her mouth open: her head quickly shakes.

"What… what happened to me?" Hanako looks her own palms. "I felt different."

She rose her head, jumping when her eyes caught Touya with his head close to hers.

"That kinda felt a normal reaction for a little kid." His right hand rubs his chin.

"I-I'm not a little kid! I have thousands of years!" Her eyes were wide, her frown was slightly visible. "But for some reason, I feel a bit different… could this weaker form be the responsible for such curse?!"

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me." He lifts his posture, smiling. "In any case!" He clenches his right fist. "I'll not let the first obstacle get in my way! I'll have the personality of a hero and have a real chance on Haruna!" He grins.

"That's the spirit." She nodded. "Your journey just began, Touya… I hope you'll truly succeed."

He nodded, turning behind.

 _This is it, the point of no return. From this day on, the adventures of the hero Touya will begin…!_


End file.
